RWBY Wiki:User Rights Nominations
Suggested Prerequisites for Nominees Due to the fact that the wiki and RWBY itself are relatively young, the prerequisites are '''strongly recommended' but are not a definitive requirement for nomination and can be overlooked by administrative decision for outstanding nominees.'' Note that if a user's rights are removed via nomination, they cannot be re-nominated for those rights for four months. This does not apply to users who step down without an active nomination for their removal. 3 weeks after a newly appointed user has passed their nomination, they will have their performance reviewed and a decision based upon their suitability for the position will be made by all active admins. Chat Moderator *Be a member of the wiki for at least four months. *Be fairly active on chat. *Have not been banned from chat for a duration longer than one day in the last month. Rollback *Have made at least 100 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least three months. *Have not been blocked within the last month. Administrator *Have made at least 400 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least five months. *Have not been blocked within the last three months. Bureaucrat *User has been an administrator on the wiki for at least three months. Nominations for the Removal of User Rights Since nominations for the removal of users may require extensive evidence and include several different points, they are often too large to be put on this page. Instead, nominations for the removal of a user's rights are to be made in either a blog of forum. Similar to the process of nominating users for rights, the decision will be based upon a majority vote by registered users. If administrators and bureaucrats feel that a user is actively causing harm with their rights (such as a moderator banning several users for no reason, or a rollback reverting several users' edits for no reason), they may temporarily remove the user's rights until a vote on the nomination is decided, upon which time the rights will either be permanently removed, or given back if the nomination does not pass. Since bureaucrat rights can only be removed by Wikia Staff or the user themself, nominations for the removal of user rights of a bureaucrat will be forwarded to Wikia Staff. Active Nominations for the Removal of User Rights There are currently no active nominations for the removal of User Rights. Sample Nominations 'Username of Nominee' Nominator: Username of Nominator Reason for Nomination: Detailed reasoning as to why the user should have these rights and how they can benefit the wiki. Support 1: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. Oppose 1: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. See the archive of past nominations for more examples. Chat Moderator There are currently no active nominations for Chat Moderators. Rollback There are currently no active nominations for Rollbacks. Administrator There are currently no active nominations for Administrators. Bureaucrat Project Predacon Nominator: Velvet Scarlatina2 Reason for Nomination: Reasoning behind me wanting to vote Preda as Bureaucrat is due to her handling situations really well and always knowing what to do. She always does what is right and is fair during all situations along with her following the rules, and honestly I think she would be superb at being a bureaucrat.I think she would make the wiki even better she knows what she is doing always she knows the polices.I think she deserves the position to due to all her hard work she has done for the wiki itself. Support #'Support: '''An individual that has long been a part of this community, Kelly's professional attitude towards certain situation makes her a worthy candidate as a role for Buro. Being a part of several wikias, and being active in several of them, she can be what I consider as an "Ambassador" to the other wikias, as her people's skills and approachable natural makes her easy to communicate with. A people's person and one to uphold the rules when they need to be enforced, she takes her position seriously while as an admin on this site. I suppose her for my following, and have no doubt she still make a fine addition to the buro staff. #Support: I have asked Preda for help with several problems i've faced over the months of me being here on the RWBY wiki. She has shown a lot of friendly and helpful advice in all situations. She has aided several users, is easy to talk to and overall shows many of the qualities of a good leader. She's pretty much a kind but firm person and that's why i think she would make an excellent bureaucrat. - KuraiJack # '''Support:' It is abundantly clear that Predacon is a wikian of the highest caliber of ability and dedication. Any wiki that would grant her bureaucrat status would be fortunate to have her judgment truly unimpeded in each and every circumstance that comes her way. Apologies for lacking eloquence on this important matter; but, to me, this is a no-brainer. - Editor Chartreuse 7:55 January 31, 2015 (UTC) # Support: Kelly constantly builds and supports community on wikia. She takes time to analyze carefully every situation and removes bias. She goes past what is expected to make the wikia better. Without community, the wikia would be nothing, and without Kelly the community would be smaller. She is dependable and trusted which is more important. She has every quality of a leader and deserves and has earned bureaucrat. Dr3sd3n (talk) 08:27, January 31, 2015 (UTC) # Support: Preda is like a real friend. She has roles on other wikis and has really worked hard as an admin here. I love her (as a friend) and hope that she can be rewarded with a higher position. Xxx - Umiishiyama # Support: He would be a great Bureaucrat, he edits much, he is very active in the chat, and she just deserves it. - WesselPot # Support: Even though I know Preda barely, I know she is responsible person and understands the situation pretty well. She can joke sometimes, which is a good sign because the jokes give good atmosphere to the chat. She is serious when it comes to someone breaking rules or if someone needs help, she is a respectable person, and a good friend, and I think she deserves to be a Bureaucrat. - XeonJM7 #Support: I'm not too good with stuff like this so I'll just say per above. Oppose 1. Oppose: :While I have the utmost respect for Preda, I don't believe that she requires bureaucrat rights to fulfil the roles as outlined in the above sections. She is more than capable of fulfilling these duties as an admin. :Another aspect I would like to draw attention to is that a primary aspect of a Bureaucrat's job is managing the mainspace section of the Wiki. While Preda has an impressive number of mainspace edits, the vast majority are minor in nature. From my perspective, she has yet to display the coordination and organisational skill necessary to spearhead large-scale content overhauls. Other skills desirable of a Bureaucrat include exhaustive subject matter knowledge for the behind-the-scenes areas of the Wiki, such as understanding of CSS. Preda has yet to display her potential in these key areas. :I would also like to reiterate that appointment to a Bureaucrat of the Wiki is a heavy responsibility. While Preda is a highly valued member of the community, I would like to discourage against appointment to Bureaucrat based purely on this aspect. There are other considerations (as I have indicated) which I feel have yet to be addressed. - Gastropod (talk) 08:07, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :2. Oppose: Simply put, I do not feel that this wiki requires any more bureaucrats as it is. She does an admirable job as an administrator, I do not see why she would require the rights of bureaucrats to do anything more. CaptainBarracuda (talk) 09:09, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :3. Oppose: Yeah, okai. Let's cut the whole "She's a good person but" introduction. Yes, Kelly is a good person and I care for her a lot, however, to put it simply: I don't see her as a good crat... yet, anyways. The problem with the nomination thing is that it ends up being friends voting for friends because they are friends, but this is not a rant about the much flawed nomination system. To the subject: In terms of edits, I have to admit that I'm not impressed; her edits are many, but very minor, mostly only include some spacing. In terms of attitude, my problem with Kelly is that she is a rather impulsive individual who can easily get angered, sometimes over silly stuff, and personally, I don't see these as good traits for a crat. Finally, it should be noted that Kelly doesn't need crat rights to accomplish any of her current duties as an admin, nor she surpasses the other admins in any noticable area. :4. Oppose: I've known Kelly for a very, very long time now. As per above, it's friends voting for friends, including some who barely come on the Wiki anymore. (No offense, don't take it the wrong way). Preda contributed to the Wiki widely in various aspects. She does an outstanding job as the other Admins, however, her being promoted to Bureaucrat won't change much of that. The difference between those roles isn't all too big, and I don't think it requires more than there are now, pointing out the fact the Wiki is having its "Rest" currently. Maybe I will change my mind when the next season comes out when we're busy again. :5. Oppose: I've not read any of the votes above as I fear that may influence my opinion slightly. While I hold a fair amount of respect for our dear Preda I don't feel that she has what it takes to become an Admin. We don't need another one either so part of my oppose option is due to not seeing the position needing filled. This is my personal opinion and you can slate me later if you wish but I don't feel that this is required. - A1ch3mi57 :6. Oppose: While Preda is normally a great admin, she is a very impulsive person. She will often get an idea in her head and put it into place without checking with anyone that it's a good idea. This normally turns out to have a simple flaw that makes the whole idea pointless, but we have to put time into removing it. While she is normally pretty level-headed, she can often get easily angered over pretty silly things. :As has been noted above, although she has a reasonably high edit count, the majority of these are really tiny edits that contribute little to the wiki. :All in all, I consider her a really bad choice for 'crat. It won't bring much to us as a community, adds very little actual power to what she currently has and is pretty much unneeded. Minomelo (talk) 14:18, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :7. Oppose: Preda is a promising canditate for 'crat due to her frequent edits and her activeness. but as with the rest of the admin team she is not quite there yet. I've discussed 'crat nominations before with the staff and nobody is yet 100% a perfect candidate. As for the position itself, another 'crat is not required. The two we have serve the purpose fine and the wiki nor Preda has the need for 'crat rights at this time as she performs her job amazingly in her current position. :8. Oppose: I don't feel like making her a bureaucrat would improve what she is already doing. The only notable difference between a bureaucrat and an admin is who has the power to make other users admins. Preda can already perform much of what she does, and what we need her to do, with just admin roles. In addition, I feel like we have enough bureaucrats on the wiki as it is.